A Day Out
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: The Titans are in London, and Beastboy and Raven are the only two home, not for long...  What happens when Beastboy asks Raven to go to a football soccer  game with him?  fluffy.  No flames!


**Hey Guys!**

**Spidey here,**

**I haven't written anything lately**

**Been busy working on my music and school work and I just had to write a song for my mom's birthday=D**

**I love that beautiful woman who gave birth to me. Haha**

**So without further ado**

**A cute little story for my TT fans!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans sadly enough=/**

**Now that we all know I won't be sued for illegal ownership or fraud…**

**ENJOY!**

****

It was quiet… too quiet.

At least that's what Raven had come to understand,

Sighing she shook her head, and looked around the room, once again reaching the conclusion that everyone was out for the day.

'_I've always complained about there not being enough peace and quiet, and now that I have it, I can't stand it, figures.'_

The Titans had been chasing a criminal from Jump City to London when they ran into their Friend Argent, with her help they were able to take down the convict in no time, and had then decided to stay for a week, after all; how often did you get the chance to go to London and enjoy it?

Not often enough.

But now, she was all alone she mused. Cyborg had gone with Argent to the Cinema, Robin and Starfire were going out to see the sites- Raven smiled at that, already imagining all the questions the alien princess would have for 'Boyfriend Robin' she was glad she refused their offer to tag along.

Then there was Beastboy, the young empath frowned.

They'd been through a lot together; the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, Her father, and Tokyo, she had come to love the changeling-not that'd she'd admit that to anyone other than herself- and she was hoping to spend the day with him….yet he was nowhere to be found.

She sighed again for what felt like the umpteenth time that day and went to the kitchen to get some more tea when she came across the very changeling she was looking for.

The jade-skinned teen, grinned at the sight of the lovely young half demon, book in one hand, and in a pair of ratty sweat pants and a black tank top. "Hey Rae!"

The empath blushed and nodded her head in acknowledgement, before taking in the view of the boy.

He was packing a back-pack full of water, bread, fruits and sandwiches. Another look at his apparel and she noted that he was wearing some red Nikes, red jeans (**Like Soul from Soul Eater)** and a grey t-shirt with a red-bird crest with 'Liverpool Football' written across the top. (**Liverpool is one of my favorite Futbol or Soccer teams. Haha)** and a single red armband on his left forearm

"Going out?" she asked quietly, to which he enthusiastically nodded and continued packing his bag.

"There's a game against Liverpool and I bought tickets to go see it, you should come too! Please Rae?"

She looked away blushing, like she could ever say no. Not when he was looking at her like that.

And besides, wasn't she hoping that she could spend the day with him?

….Not that she'd ever let him know…..

"Let me get changed" she muttered before racing off to her room. In less than fifteen minutes she raced back down, wearing black skinnies, a black camisole and red converse.

The changeling walked over to her, looking her up and down causing the poor girl to feel self-conscious.

He grinned at her, "Beautiful as always Rae, but won't you be cold?"

She blushed from the comment, then shrugged,

"I don't have any jackets or sweaters besides my cloak."

The boy tilted his head to the side as if in contemplation, then he suddenly smiled and raced upstairs.

The empath could only look on in confusion, until he raced back down and handed her a grey hoodie.

"Here" he said, with a grin, "You could borrow one of mine."  
>She shook her head and tried to hand it back, but from a look from the green teen she sighed and shrugged it on.<p>

She got lost in the sensation of wearing one of his hoodies. Despite the fact the he was skinny, and only a little taller than her, the hoodie reached down to the middle of her thighs and was super baggy on her.

She inhaled and let out a small smile. Fresh cut grass and the air after a summer rain storm.-Beastboy's natural scent.-

Just then she was pulled out of her musings by the changeling's voice.

"I hope it's alright, it's my favorite one." He stated with a smile.

She looked it over and noticed that it matched perfectly with the t-shirt he wore.

After her examination, she looked up at the smiling changeling,

"Now we match." He mused with a grin

She shrugged her shoulders while inwardly, Happy was shuffling in glee in Nevermore.

"Guess so"

He smiled and grabbed her hand, all but dragging her out the door.

"LETS GO!" he shouted gleefully.

She only nodded and smiled the smile she only gave him.

He beamed and raced off, never letting go of her hand.

**BBRAEBBRAEBBRAE**

By the time that they got to the game they were out of breath and panting, racing all the way there.

Beastboy chucked breathlessly, and handed the ticket-taker their two tickets, when Raven suddenly remembered something.

"Beastboy?"

"Hmmm?" the changeling acknowledged as he was accepting the validated tickets back from the man.

"Why did you have two tickets?"

Beastboy blushed as he ran his left hand through his hair-his right one still unconsciously holding Raven's-

"I…..well, I-I w-wanted to ask you to go with me…." The changeling trailed off.

"Like a date?" the empath questioned,

The boy flinched at the word date, but then his shoulders sagged and his ears drooped as he nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah…" he croaked out.

Silence

Just when the poor changeling was about to lose hope and apologize, he felt his hand get softly squeezed.

Looking up, he saw the young sorceress giving him a small Mona-Lisa smile.

"Good" she answered curtly, kissing him on the cheek before tugging him along by the hand. Leaving the prankster to only stare bewildered as she dragged him along behind her, trying to locate their seats.

He looked down at their joined hands and smiled

'_This is going to be fun'_

**END**

**YAY!**

**Did you like it? Hate it?**

**Well if you like it comment!**

**If you don't, don't!**

**Haha**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
